A Split Second
by BBfan4eva
Summary: Booth has been shot, and things are not looking good... will he make a full recovery? Att: Spoilers for the season finale in this story..
1. Chapter 1

A Split Second

I don't own any of these characters, or Bones. All mistakes are mine... This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind... and please review :-) This is my prediction as to what will happen in the finale, and in the first few episodes of season 10. In the first few chapters, there will be a lot of flashbacks...

* * *

It is amazing how thing can change in a split second….

Bones was running thought the entrance of the hospital, Brennan couldn't focus on a single person.. Everyone around her was a blur. Pushing past cleaners, she only had one goal in site. To find out about her husband.  
The day had started so normal. Christine was telling herself and booth about her  
phalanges

Flashback

"Hey daddy, did you know that your phanges are your fingers AND your toes... Most people think that they are only your fingers, oh and daddy did you know that the smallest bone in the body is the staples" Christine spoke, waving her arms around  
"Phalanges sweetheart. And it's Stapes, and yes I did know that... In fact when you were born, there was a sign that said welcome Stapes" Booth said smiling. Christine have her dad, what he could only describe as a Bones look, and said  
"Daddy, my name is Christine, not Stapes" booth chuckled  
"I know that sweetheart, but the sign." Bones interrupted  
"What he means baby, is that Aunty Ange didn't know what we had called you, so she wrote stapes on the sign, cause you were the smallest 'Bone'"  
"Exactly... I knew that.. And hey wait a minute missy, how come you are only asking me these questions?" Booth asked his daughter about her new knowledge of Bones.  
"Cause mummy is a genesis, and already knows all this" Christine smiled, taking a bite from her toast.  
"That's right baby girl, mummy is a genesis" Booth laughed  
"Booth!" Bones scolded.. "Don't encourage her poor grammar... The term is genius"  
"And not at all modest about it.. I don't know... You could be a genesis... Beautiful woman who falls in love with a man.. And eats fruit.. And walks around na..."  
"Booth that is sacrilegious. Eve was tricked by a snake to eat that apple, and Adam ate it to.. HE was healthy... And I do not walk around with only fig leaves covering me"  
"Do you want to?" Booth asked, with an eyebrow raised.  
"I am sure that would be quite uncomfortable, not to mention itchy"  
" Well I won't object to you losing the fig leaves" Booth smiled.  
"You are encouragable" Bones smiled, and kissed Booth.  
Christine watched her parents.. They were so silly sometimes.. The sound of Booths phone broke them apart...  
"Adam here, husband of Eve" Booth answered giving Bones a last peck before listening to the caller. "yes sir... Sorry sir, it was a jo.. Bones and I, we... Yes sir, sorry sir...text me the address, and we will be right there"  
" A case?" Bones asked  
"Yeah.. Looks like a multiple translation"  
"Do we need an interpreter?"  
"No bones, remember what translated stands for" Booth asked, wondering if she recalled the case where the mother killed her son with tea  
"Oh... OHHH... Ok, let me get my bag.. Baby can you get your bag ready for day care. You are going to spend some time with Aunty and Uncle Jack and Michael"  
"Ok mummy" and Christine ran up to her room to get ready  
"It's going to be a messy one... Can I drop you at the la..." Booth stopped at her look.. "Ok ok, it was just a thought.

End of Flash Back

-  
Bones was rushing through the hospital, Ignoring people telling her to stop running. Finally she got to the desk...  
"Booth, where is he, I need to see him, please" she barked at the nurse behind the counter  
"Please calm down ma'am, let me see if I can see... I. Sorry we have no one with that first name... We have 2 Booths as a last name"  
"Please..." Bones asked desperately "Seeley booth, he was just brought In"  
" I'm sorry ma'am I haven't got any information as yet, and I can not disclose.."  
"He s my husband.. " the nurse looked up and noted the blood on her.  
"Ma'am are you hurt?"  
" I don't care about me, and this is not my blood, this is Booths blood, my husbands, blo..." Bones voiced caught in her throat. The nurse look at how distraught Bones was, and took pity on her..  
" I'm not suppose to tell you, but he is in emergency resus... But you can't..."  
Bones took off running down the halls.  
" Booth? Booth?" Bones called out the tears freely falling down her face. She turned the corner, and say doctors and nurses scrambling madly around a patient, who was covered in blood. It only took her a second to realise... That that was in fact Booth...  
"Booth?" Brennan whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for the reviews... I will do my absolute best to update every day..I have written most of it, it's just a matter of sorting out, what goes where...

* * *

Flashback

It had been a long day.. 3 young girls brutally murdered, and it appeared that they were all related. All of the girls had been left with severe trauma to their cranium, had been sexually assaulted and all of them had a cross cut into their thumb. They had 2 prime suspects. Both who they couldn't hold, due to lack of evidence.

"Booth I am telling you, it is David Jane.. Can't you hold him for more questions"

"Bones, you know how it works, I need evidence" Booth sighed, getting all his paperwork together

"Ok, evidence, how about he has the same cross scar on his own thumb, how about that he abused his daughter when she was a child, how about that he gave

me the creeps"

"Gave you the creeps? That is not good enough Bones"

"So it's ok for him to touch me" Bones asked shocked

"Bones, he touched your arm.. Yes I don't like it, but I can't hold him for murder because of it.." booth said, walking out of the FBI building, with bones following him.

"Who are you? 4 years ago, you would have verandaed the guy for laying a finger on me" Bones said sadly

"Decked, and I think you are talking this entirely to serious"

"Are you kidding me?" Bones stopped, mouth agape

"No bones, sometimes you just..."

"I just what?" Bones asked coolly

"Sometime you just need to stay in the lab, and let me do my job" Bones looked at him hurt... "Wait, I did t mean that"

"You obviously did Booth, we'll excuse me for being so unprofessional. And distracting you from your job" Bones began to walk away

"That's not what I said, now you are just picking a fight"

"Picking a fight?" Bones said, turning to face him. "If I was going to pick a fight with you, believe me, this would not be the topic"

"Oh God, you are so frustrating at times" Booth threw his hands up I'm the air... What neither of them had noticed, that while they were fighting... David James, had followed them, and had snuck up on them, and was preparing to draw his gun.

"Sometime I wish I was not so sort after as a forensic anthropologist... And had never lectured in that hall" Bones said quietly...that hit booth hard... If she hadn't been there, they would probably never met her, and they may never have had the life they have now

"Bones…." Booth began

"I'm calling a cab, and going back to the lab. Don't wait up" and with that she turned and walked away, and did not look back, and therefore did not see what was about to happen

"Dammit…" Booth shouted, and threw this poker chip. Realising what he did, Booth went to fetch it, when he heard a noise behind him.

"I won't go to jail for it, those girls, they provoked me" David said pointing a gun at Booth.

"Whoa buddy, calm down ok, how about you put the gun down"

"No… you, you know too much, I can't let any of that get out…"

"Ahh Bones.." Booth called out, hoping Bones would turn, however he never took his eyes off David. "Look, maybe we can come to an arrangement" Both said, holding his hands in front of him, trying to calm down David.

"Buddy I have been in the system, there is no arrangement… " and with that he cocked his gun, and again aimed it at Booth

"Hey, now, I can help you out, just lower your weapon, you don't want to do this" Both said.. With a slight waver in his voice.. Although unrecognisable to anyone else.

"Says you… hey isn't that your misses up there… Hey Bone Lady" David shouted. Bones turned, at the sound of the unfamiliar yet familiar voice, and saw the gun pointed at Booth… "Say Goodbye" and with that shot 3 times at Booth. Then ran off...

Everything happened in slow motion. The sound of the bullets, Booth falling to the ground… even Bones running to Booth, all seemed to happen in slow motion

"Booth… No.. Please"

End Of Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are ch3… I hope you are all still enjoying this story…

I still don't own Bones, or any characters.

Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on the story... xx

I apologize if the areas of the hospital are different where everyone else is, i am going by what it is called in Australia.

* * *

Present Day:

The sounds of doctors yelling orders at nurses, and the sounds of machines beeping filled Brennan's head.

"What do we have?" one doctor spoke

"Male, B.I.B.A with multiple GSW, loosing blood fast"

"Get him to OR stat, I want 1lt CSL stat, I want FBC, ELFT, COAGS, Cross Match, he will need at least 3 units of blood…. anyone know how it happened, family?"

"His wife is somewhere, we lost her enroute" the ambulance officer said

"Booth…." Bones shouted, as she processed the information she heard.

"Get her out of her, NOW!" The doctor yelled, and a nurse, walked over to her trying to get her out of the resus area.

"Ma'am you need to leave" the nurse said, trying to usher her away

"No, Please, let me stay, I am a Doctor, not a Medical Doctor, but I am a doctor, please…"

"You cant stay Ma'am, you need to wait in the lounge"

"He is my Husband… please, I need to see him, before you take him, please"

"1 minute" the nurse said, and walked her over to Booth.

"Nurse, I thought I said…" The doctor began, angrily

"She is just saying goodbye… give the woman that…" The nurse said, defying the doctor.

"Booth,…" Brennan spoke, putting her hand on his face… his eyes fluttered… "Booth I am sorry, I love you so much, you cant die… please don't die" and she leant over and kissed him. The sound of an alarm shocked her and she stood back.. "What happening?" She asked the nurse.

"He is crashing… lets go… move, move" and with that she gently pushed Bones out of the way, and rushed Booth off towards the OR. Bones stood in the middle of emergency.. tears spilling down her cheek.

"Booth" Bones whisperd... "Please... i need you." That was the last thing she remembered before she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

only a short chapter, cause i will be putting up 2 or 3 chapters today...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I have some medical knowledge, so what happens in this scene is a very small example of what would actually happen, but it would be a lot crazier. I have been in operating rooms, while surgery has been happening, and it was the most amazing thing you can ever witness…

* * *

In the OR:

"Someone get another 18 gauge in his arm ASAP, GCS is 8, BP is dropping, we need to get these fluids started, intubate, we needs to operate now" the Head Doctor said to the other doctors, and nursing staff"

"His airway is Patent, no obstructions" the aesthetic nurse said

"Get me a yellow guedels. We will do a standard Oropharyngeal airway" the surgeon replied, going out to scrub for surgery.

There was a lot of machinery and a lot of people surrounding Booth. There was IV machines, ECG machines, the defib machine, and the machine that monitored the patient, while they were intubated and helped administer the aesthetic. Which left little room for all the scrub/scout nurses, the junior doctors, who were just observing, and the surgeons, and anaesthetist. Yet they all worked flawlessly.

Once the surgeon returned, he said "Right, it's a beautiful day for saving lives… let's get this man back to his family"

"He is under" the anesthetist said after a short time. And with that, they began the surgery.

"Let's deal with the GSW to his lower back first, and turn 1,2…3"

And with that, they turned Booth on his side, and began to operate, removing the bullet from Booths lower right hip. This bullet wound took over an hour, due to the difficult position that the bullet and lodged itself. A lot of digging, and cutting was required. Once that was completed, they put the bullet in a specimen jar, and stitched, and dressed, they turned Booth over, and began operating on his shoulder and abdomen. The bullet and luckily not caused too much damage to Booths shoulder, and had somehow missed any bone. The bullet in his abdomen, and nicked his spleen and bowel, which they were able to repair, though it took several hours, the removed Booth's appendix, and repaired the many arteries that were nicked when the bullet entered his stomach

They had lost Booth twice on the table, and had managed to get his heart started again with little problem. They had been operating in Booth for 4 hours, trying to repair all the injuries that Booth had sustained. Unfortunately there was one that the doctors had over looked.

In the Hall:

Brennan woke, to the sound of her name being called, although it was a name that was not normally used

"Mrs Booth, can you hear me? Mrs Booth?" A nurse kneeling beside her

"wh… what happened?" Bones asked confused as to why she was on the floor.

"You appeared to have fainted. We are taking you to observation to check you over"

"No... My husband… please I need to know" Bones tried to sit up, but her throbbing headache soon forced her to lie back down. "Errgghhh"

"Mrs Booth, if you promise to lie down… IN observation, I will try to find out what is happening with your husband. Let's get you in a bed" Bones nodded, and the nurse helped a wobbly Bones to her feet, and assisted her to the observation ward. Blood Pressure, Bloods, and urine tests, and a few other standard tests were performed, before Bones fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Anyone catch the Grey's Anatomy reference? Another short chapter.. but can anyone guess what is happening yet?

please review... it always makes me smile. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Ok one last chapter for today.. I wont get a chance to post tomorrow, as I am working in the morning, and then tomorrow night I am going to a music festival.. wohooo.. fun times… I will post another chapter on Sunday though (Australian time) meanwhile, enjoy this one.. let me know if you want me to continue.

Still don't own them... maybe i will tomorrow... ahhh a girl can dream :-)

* * *

Booth was lying in recovery. Blood pressure cuffs, ECG machines, Oximetry probe attached to his finger, as well as nasal prong oxygen.

"Errghhh" Booth groaned

"Well hello Mr Booth… Welcome back…I must say, you are looking mighty good for a man who was shot" The nurse said, adjusting Booths pillow

"Can I have a sip of water?" Booth asked huskly

"I can give you a little sip, but not too much, as with all the anesthetic you have had, you are likely to vomit" The nurse said, and handed Booth a little vial of water.

"B.. Bones?" Booth asked

"They doctors will tell you more, but as far as I know, no major broken bones... you have a small hairline fracture on your hip, you were very lucky"

"No... m...my wife… Bones is my w...wife"

"Oh, I am not sure... once we get you settled on the ward, I'll see if I can find her" The nurse replied, pushing buttons on her monitor, recording Booths vitals.

"Thankyo….." Booth started to say, but drifted back off to sleep.

A doctor came through the recovery room, and walked up to Booth.

"He should be stable enough to send back to the ward. I need to see him as soon as he wakes up" the doctor told the recovery nurse, and walked back to the theaters.

**1 hour later:**

"Ok Mr Booth, you are back on the ward now. My name is Tamara, and ill be your nurse for the rest of the day. This here is your PCA. It is a patient controlled Analgesic. You have control over your pain relief, but don't worry, it can only give you so much, after a certain time. So you can push and push that button, but it will only administer the medication every 5 minutes"

"Thankyou Tamara… can I please have some water?" He asked his nurse

"Well, I can give you a sip.. if you can tolerate that, I can give you a little bit more. The doctor will be around shortly to see you, in the meantime can I get you anything?"

"My wife… I want to see my wife… can you find her… Temperance Brennan"

"The writer? Sure… she didn't take your name?" The nurse smiled

"I don't think we ever really talked about it.. and I didn't want her to change just for me… she is Dr Brennan.. that's who she is, the woman I love" Booth said

"Ill see what I can do" Tamara smiled, as she walked out of the room. A doctor came in to Booths room, as she left.

"Ahh Mr Booth, How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked

"Very groggy, I can't feel to much at the moment..especially with my little pain buddy here" Booth tried to joke, but stopped when he saw the doctors grim expression "What?"

"We managed to remove all 3 bullets from you, as well as repair the slight tear in your spleen. We also took your appendix out, and fixed another small laceration"

"Well that's good right?" Booth asked

"Yes it is, however, there was a slight problem during your surgery, and that caused your surgery to be extended to over 4 hours" The doctor replied, looking over Booths chart, checking his vitals.

"But I am going to be ok right, I mean, the bullets are out, I have a bit of recovery time.. I mean I am alive, so that's a great start"

"Mr Booth… something happened, whether it was in surgery on the scene, I am not completely sure of yet, we will be doing some tests"

"Tests? What? What happened?"

"There is something you need to know" and with that, the Doctor proceeded to tell him the last thing Booth ever though he would hear..

**Brennans Room:**

"Mrs Booth, how are you feeling now?" A Doctor asked, as she walked into the room.

"I still have a bit of a headache, and a bit dizzy, but I feel a little better… what happened?"

"You collapsed in the emergency room, we took some routine tests, and we can tell that you are quite dehydrated… you have to stay for the next 2 hours on the IV drip"

"Thankyou doctor... I guess I get so distracted, I forget to drink and eat" Bones replied nodding

"Well that is going to have to change?"

"Excuse me?" Bones asked genuinely confused

"That's another thing Mrs Booth... Congratulations... you're pregnant"

* * *

Ok that is it for today... see you in a few days xx

dont forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

Firstly, I am sorry about the delay. I had a crazy day… technically it's still Sunday, so that should count.. right?

Anyway.. Thankyou everyone for the reviews. It is encouraging me to write more, and I have started another story... but ill update this one still

The drama continues...

* * *

Booth lay in his hospital bed, looking away from his door, so he didn't see Bones being wheeled in, in a wheelchair.

"Booth?" Bones sobbed, putting her hand to her mouth. Booth slowly turned his head, and noticed her in the wheelchair

"Oh my God, Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked in a hurry

"I am fine, more than fine, it's nothing at all… and are you allowed to say that?"

"It is a figure of speech... what happened?" Booth asked still concerned

"Don't worry about me..." Bones said, standing up, walking towards Booth, and sat on the edge of his bed. "I have been through wars, I have seen people affected by genocide, and I have been, kidnapped, but I don't think I have ever been so scared my entire life" a tear made its way down her face

"I am so sorry" Both started to say, but Bones interrupted him.

"I am sorry I was so immature and fought with you over something so stupid, and caused you to get shot"

"You didn't…." Booth tried but again, Bones interrupted him, and leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was the kind of kiss that showed more emotion and feelings than ever before

"I love you so much... I love you so much it scares me sometimes. This is the reason that I never let myself feel, in the past. But I have found, that since I met you, you broke down my walls, and I developed such strong feelings for you. I tried to block them out... but ever since I allowed myself to feel, I have become a better person, and I am… I am a better person, for loving you" Bones but her hand on his leg, and leant in a kissed him again. "However... if you ever scare me like that again, I may kiss you myself" Bones smiled at him.

"Bones I am so sorry. And you are wrong... you were always a good person... the best... it is me, who is a better person for you loving me"

"Such a sap" Bones said, smiling through her tears.

"Bones there is something I need to tell you... but I am not sure that I am going to get the words right" Booth started, raising his hand to her face

"Booth you have always been better at words than me... but I also have something to tell you"

"Is your story good or bad?" Booth asked, looking down

"Good" Bones smiled

"Then you go first" Booth smiled sadly.

"Well, when you were shot, they wouldn't let me ride with you, and well, I got a bit upset, and anyway, to cut a long story short... I fainted in the emergency room"

"You fainted? Bones that is not nothing, why didn't you tell me?" Booths eyes wide

"What could you have done?. and well,yes it wasn't exactly nothing. When I came too, they wanted to check me over, and do tests, and it turns out I was pretty badly dehydrated"

"Bones I have told you so many…" Booth started

"Yes I know, I was told the same by the doctor. They put me on the drip, and said that I can't do that anymore, and I have to take better care of myself now"

"So you will listen to a doctor, but not me?" Booth smirked

"Well, they had additional information to share… I... I'm pregnant"

"Preg.. You're pregnant" Booth asked shocked, then closed his eyes, and a tear fell down his face.

"Yes, to be honest I thought I would get a better reaction... are you ok, with the whole pregnancy thing... I know it wasn't exactly planned, but neither was Christine, and we love her" Bones started to say, pulling away from Booth.

"No... Bones, I am so happy, I just…. Damn it..."

"What is it then?" tears freely falling down her face now

"There is something you need to know" Bones looked at him expectantly

"Are you..?" unsure of what he was going to say "Leaving me?"

"No...Bones God no... Never ever... it's not that…"

"Then what?"

"Bones…. I… I"

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that right?" Bones encouraged

"Bones" He looked up at her, sadly "I can't feel my legs"

* * *

Did anyone pick it? :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed my story... i promise I will reply to all of them as soon as I can.

WOW people, that finale was something else... but I am glad he is alive, and despite what the next 3 months will hold, one thing I know is that everything WILL be ok... bring in 3 months of Fanfiction about this…

Anyway here is my next chapter... i only own my onsie - it is kinda cute really :-) and a few other bits and pieces, not these characters. i do own the mistakes...

This chapter didnt turn out how i wanted it too, but i had an emergency yesterday... A friend collapsed at work, and required to be 'Shocked' several times to bring them back, and after no sleep last night, and working all day today, this is all i could get my head to put together. Sorry if i disappointed you all

* * *

Bones sat quietly on the bed beside Booth…. looking at her husband with a shocked look on her face

"W... W.. What do you mean you can't feel your legs?" She said, running her hand on his leg hopefully

"Exactly that Bones... they told me I had localized temporary paralysis. They are sending me for more tests"

"Temporary?" Bones asked hopefully

"Well that's the thing... they said that it can last anywhere from 2 weeks to years… That's if it is what they think it is" Booth replied looking away from her.

"But the think it's temporary… that's a good thing" Bones replied, squeezing his hand

"Bones... I can't feel my legs, I wasn't even shot in the back... why the heck can't I feel my legs"

"Well that depends on what answer you want, the squinty one, or the unsquinty one" Bones tried to joke

"Let's try the squinty one first" Booth sighed

"Well, there are several possible causes of paralysis such as stroke, trauma, poliomyelitis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, botulism. Paralysis is most often caused by damage to the nervous system or brain, especially the spinal cord while the muscles themselves stay intact. The most common type of temporary paralysis is when muscles do not get the blood flow they need such as when sitting or sleeping with an arm or leg in a position that restricts the blood flow. Hysteria or a severe emotional trauma may also cause paralysis" Bones explained.

"Ahh the non-squinty version?" Booth himself squinted, confused

"Your brain has told false information to your legs, and it has put your body into recovery mode. When you fell after being shot, you must have landed hard, and jolted your back. This is your body's way of dealing with the trauma and stress" She summarised

"So how do I un-tell my brain this false information?" Booth asked, begging for a quick fix

"You can't Booth… Your body has to heal... I wish I had better news" Bones said sadly

"So i have to just be stuck in a wheelchair, at home i guess"

"Only for a short time, there will be doctors visits, and physio appointment's, and..."

"Bones, I..." he looked away again. Bones knew exactly where is thoughts were going. He was trying to shut himself off.. but she was having none of that.

"Booth if the next words out of your mouth had any of the following words, leave, burden, and disappointment, I swear I will give you a camel bite so hard that you WILL be able to feel it.. I am your wife, and i love you, and i always will, whether it be on 2 legs, or 4 wheels.. nothing will change that"

"Firstly it is horse bite, and kinky… how do you even know what that is... and I was going to say, I love you so much" Booth smiled guiltily

"I have a brother..." She smirked, "and that, by the way" Bone said leaning forward "was a very good answer" and kissed Booth on the lips "I told you that you and I are better together, so you just have to get use to the idea... I am here, for better, or worse" Bones smiled and leant in and kissed him, passionately. Booths hand came up to rest on her face, as they pulled away.

"So you are pregnant, we are going to have another little baby booth" Booth reached over and touched her stomach, changing the subject. Noticing the attempt at the change, Bones smiled.

"Yes… the baby is due early November… everything will be ok Booth… and before you say anything, if you are not able to feel your legs by then, that is ok, because I still have you, and Christine still has her daddy, Parker still has his old man, and this little foetus still has the best dad, any foetus could ask for, and we all love you so much" a stray tear fell from her eye.

"Can you not call it a foetus…?" Booth's face scrunched

"Until it is born, it is a foetus… but ok… how about we call it peanut" She tried to compromise.

"Peanut?" Booth laughed

"As silly as it sounds, when I had the scan for Christine, Angela told me it looked like a little peanut, and it did, although if I had a peanut growing in my uterus, and it grew to the size of a baby, I would be incredibly concerned" Bones replied, justifying herself. Booth smiled and rubbed Bones belly. Bones put her hand over his, and watched him talk to the small round bump that was barely visable.

"Peanut? I like it… Hey little peanut... I am your daddy.. I may not be able to do much with you when you get here, but I will do my best, to be the best dad I can… I promise I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be"

* * *

AN: For anyone curious.. This is an actual condition. Stress can do major things to the human body. It can cause blindness in someone experiencing grief, over the loss of a loved one. I looked after a gentleman several years ago, that lost his wife, and he fell to the ground, and could no longer walk. He was wheelchair bound for 1 months, and with extensive physio, they eventually got him walking again. They said they body was dealing with the trauma of the news. That is my basis for this chapter. Hope everyone has recovered from the finale... much love to you all xo


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next update. There will be 2 today, so enjoy.

* * *

2 weeks had passed since Booth had been shot. Booth was being discharged from hospital today.

"Daddy!" Christine screamed with joy as she ran into the room, and over to her father, who was sitting up in a wheelchair

"Hey princess, how is my little girl?" He asked, lifting her up on to his lap

"I is good daddy, I playded with Michael today. He said that that the incus is the smallest bone in the body, but he was wrong daddy, it's the staples, I mean stapes, and I tolded him, he was wrong, and that he should know better" Christine smile proudly at her dad.

"Like mother like daughter… Sweetie you are correct, but it isn't nice to correct people all the time"

"But daddy, if they is wrong, shoulda dey know the troof?"

""Oh sweetie, you grow more and more like your mother everyday" Booth laughed and tapped her little nose

"That is good daddy, cause you is always saying mommy is the most bootifulist person in da whole wided world, and the smarterest person you know"

"She is... speaking of, where is your mother?" Booth looked around to see if he could see Brennan anywhere "Christine? Where is your mother?" Christine looked down. The voice from the corridor gave him his answer

"Christine Angela Booth, don't you ever run off from me like that again" Bones said in an exasperated tone, as she opened the door to Booths room. Christine buried her face into her father chest. After looking up at his wife, and gave her a small smile, he bent his head toward his daughter.

"Christine?" Booth spoke quietly. "Did you run away from your mother?" Christine sniffed "Christine, I am going to need an answer... Did you run away from your poor mommy?"

"Uh-huh" Christine looked up at her father, with a sniff, and a tear pooling in her eyes

"You know better than that Christine, why did you do that?"

"Cause I love you daddy, and I runded as fast as my legs could go, but I has only little legs so it wasn't very fast daddy, but I just wanted to see you daddy, I misseded you like this much" Christine replied, putting her arms as wide as they would stretch.

"I missed you too princess, but I think there is something you need to do, hmmm?" Booth nudged his daughter. Christine looked up at her mother, with big sad eyes

"Mommy, I is berry berry sorry, I did not mean to be naughty and runded away, I just wanteded my daddy"

"Oh sweetheart I know" Bones said as she walked towards her daughter whose tears were freely falling down her face "But sweetheart, next time, you need to wait for me, I want to see your father just as much as you do…"

"Ok mommy" and Christine snuggled back into her father, and closed her eyes

"Hey you" Booth said, looking up at Bones

"Hey yourself" Bones smiled, and walked over to her husband, and leant down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So how are you and the mini me going?" Booth asked, as Bones sat her bags down on the bed.

"Mini you?" Bones asked

"Come on Bones, we have been through this one. Austin Powers… mini me?"

"What does the small midget gentleman in the movies have to do with anything?"

"I mean, you know what, never mind"

"Booth sometimes I think we come from completely different planets" Bone smiled

"We do, I come from Mars, and you from Venus" Booth laughed at his own joke, then waited

"I know you are expecting me to say something about life not being able to be sustained on Mars or Venus, but I know you are referring to the book, that was written by John Gray – it is quite a good read"

"Bones, I hope you never stop surprising me" Booth said, as he crooked his finger, asking her to lean over and kissed her again.

"Daddy?" Christine spoke

"Yes my princess?"

"I don't want to go away" she sniffed

"Go away? Where are you going darling?"

"I hearded Aunty Ange say that mommy is having a new baby… is that because I was naughty.. I promise I will be good daddy, please" Christine was crying now

"Oh Baby…. No, we are not sending you away" Booth kissed his daughters head

"Christine that is not what is happening at all… what has happened is that your father has impregnated me by his sp…" Bones tried to explain

"What mommy means" Booth said cutting off Bones, before she could scar their daughter, "is that we love you so much, and you are so clever, and have so much love to give everybody, that we think that you need to have a little brother or sister, that you can teach all these amazing things too"

"So I get to stay wiff you? I can be a big sister?" Christine sniffed

"Yes and Yes" Booth nodded, and looked up at Bones, who also had tears in her eyes

"Mommy, do you think I will be a good big sister?" Christine asked

"The best sweetheart, you will be the best big sister anyone could ever have. Your little brother or sister will be so lucky to have you" Bones said, with a tear escaping from her eye

"Well where is it?" Christine asked, looking around

"It's currently in here" Bones patted her stomach

"Did you eated them?" Christine asked shocked

"No, but…" Looking at Booth who was cringing, waiting for her to give her usual scientific answer "But this is where the baby grows, and they stay nice and warm until he or she is ready to come out and meet us. In a few weeks, we will go and see if we can see a picture of them"

"Does they have a camera in there" Christine asked, getting off her father lap, and going over to her mother's stomach.

"No the doctors will take a special picture, like the one I showed you, of you.. Do you want to talk to the baby" Booth asked his daughter. She nodded

"Hello baby" Christine said patting her mother's stomach. "I is your big sister… come out please. I is ready to be a big sister" When nothing happened she looked up at her mother "Why won't it come out?, I did use my manners"

"Yes you did, but baby is not ready yet, but I promise it won't be too long, and you will get to meet them" Bones answered putting a hand on her daughter back

While this was happening a nurse had come to get Booth to sign off his discharge papers, but stopped at the scene before her. Finally she cleared her throat

"Ahh hmmm, sorry to interrupt, but I just have some papers for you to sign before we can officially discharge you"

"Ahh hi Tamara... nice to see you again… where do I sign?" Booth asked holding his hands out to take the paperwork

"Keen to get home?" Tamara laughed

"Not that it hasn't been great Tam, but I will be so glad to see the back of these 4 walls"

"If only all my patients were as good as you" she smiled as Booth handed all the paperwork back. "That's all done… your out of here"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope to never see you again… I mean that in the nicest possible way"

"I know what you mean... I hope I never see you again too" They both laughed. Brennan had not quite caught up, spoke

"The likely hood of the two of you ever running in to each other again, and very minimal unless one of us injured severally, which I do not foresee anytime soon, if I can help it"

Booth and the nurse smiled

"Your right Bones… lets go… Thanks again Tam" Booth smiled, and with that, Bones picked up Christine's hand, and her bag, and Booth wheeled himself out of the room, for the last time, on his way home.

* * *

kisses to you all


	9. Chapter 9

AN: the gun battle in the mighty hut didn't happen in this story. I believe though that Wendell and Booth will fix it up again, and they will live there again. That would have been an expensive set to destroy completely…

Also, I have been really sick lately, and I haven't been able to look at a computer screen for longer than 5 minutes, without getting migraines. Major delay, but oh well...

here is the next chapter…

* * *

Bones pulled up the car into a driveway attached to their house

"Here we are, home sweet home" Bones said as she turned off the ignition

"Yeah..." Both said sadly

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she took off her seatbelt to face him

"Bones, we have stairs in our house, how am I going to be able to do anything, I can't even sleep in my own bed" Booth sulked

"Booth… do you trust me?"

"What?" Booth asked confused "You know that I do"

"Well then, you have to trust me now. Let's go inside" She smiled, and got out of the car.

"Daddy Daddy, guess what we have a zoom chair, it is lots of fun, but mommy says I can't use the zoom cause it is not a toy" Christine explained excitedly, as she unbuckled her own seatbelt, and waited for her mother to open the door

"A zoom chair? I don't know what that is sweetheart, but if your mother says it isn't a toy, then you need to listen to her ok?" Booth told his daughter, as he watched Bones get his wheelchair out of the car, and bring it around to him

"I know daddy, cause mommy is the boss, isn't that right!" Christine gave her father a big smile

"Is that what mommy has been saying, while I have been in hospital pud?

"Uh huh, but is sposed to be a secret, shhh don't tell mommy I told you"

"So tell me, is mommy more of a boss than me?" Booth put on a sad puppy dog look. Christine laughed

"Daddy, you are the big boss, Mommy is the middle boss, except when you are not there, then mommy is the big boss, and then when you are both not there, then I am the boss"

"Has anyone told you, you are a very smart little girl?" Booth winked at his daughter

"I know that I am daddy" Christine looked confused at her father, and Booth just laughed. As Bones opened his door, he was still laughing

"What is so funny?" Bones asked

"Our daughter… she is so much like you"

"Why is that funny? I thought you said that you wanted our daughter to be like me?"

"No matter how many times I hear that, I love it more and more every time!" Booth said, as she helped him get into his wheelchair

"Love hearing what?" Bones asked, getting Christine out to

"Our daughter... I love hearing you say, 'Our daughter' Bones" Booth replied grabbing her hand.

"I love being able to say it. I only ever wanted a child with you, and now, we are going to have another one". Bones smiled. Booth gave her hand a tug, and pulled her on to his lap, and put his forehead on hers.

"I love you. I love you so much" Bones whispered

"I love you too" Bone replied, and leant forward to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, Christens voice jolted them apart

"Mommy Daddy! Come on... no kissys till we get inside" She shouted from the front door

"The mini me beckons" Booth smiled, as he began to wheel himself and with Bones on his lap towards the back entrance

"Booth wait. Let me off, I have to close the back of the car, and we have a few surprises for you, wait here"

"You drive a hard bargain Ms Brennan, you certainly can be bossy sometimes" Booth smiled. She leant close to his ear

"I thought you liked it when I was bossy… sometimes" Bones smirked, and wiggled her hips against his, before she stood up

"Did I mention evil as well" booth groaned, as he watched her lock up the car, and walk back towards him. Bones took hold of his wheelchair, and turned him back towards the front of the house. It was then he noticed the ramp that had been put up, to help him get in and out of the front door"

"Before you let any negative thoughts get into your head… it is only a temporary fixture. Wendell came and did it for us the other day.

"It... its great Bones. Thanks" Booth smiled through his hurt.

"Daddy Daddy, come on" Christine was bouncing up and down at the front door

"Ok Booth, now there is something else. Please don't be upset with me" Bones said, as she opened the door.

"Bones, whatever it is, I'm sure I won't be upset" Booth replied, and as he wheeled himself into the house, he saw exactly what she had been talking about.

* * *

2 chapters today, to make up for lack of posting... xx


	10. Chapter 10

2nd chapter for today... i hope you are all still following. xx

* * *

In front of him, was their stair case. The staircase which led to their room, their bathroom, Christine's room, Parkers room. A place where he thought that, for a while at least, he wouldn't be able to see. However, Bones had once again surprised him. On the side of the stair case, was, as Christine called it, a Zoom Chair... or in other words, an electric lift chair. Sitting at the top of the staircase was another wheelchair. Booth was speechless

"Look daddy, it's the zoom chair. It goes up the stairs, and down the stairs, which means you can too" Christine ran to the lift. Booth stared at it.

"Booth?" Bones asked putting her hand on his shoulder

"You did this for me?" He asked quietly

"I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for you" Bones smiled down at him. Christine was still standing by the stairs.

"Daddy, can we use the zoom chair... please?" Booth looked at up Brennan

"You can if you want. There is some things I need to show you up there too, but it's up to you"

"Let's try out the chair" Booth smiled, and wheeled over to the stair case.

"Ok, so they have made this so it is really simple. You take off the arm rest of your wheelchair, and bring yourself right over to the edge, then slide over to this chair" Bones explained.

"I may have to do this a few times before I get it perfect" Booth said after he clumsily made his way over to the chair.

"I believe that you will get this Booth. You are the most determined man I know" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Bones" he squeezed her hand back. "So… who wants a lift to the top of the stairs?" He asked, knowing who would answer

"Me, daddy. Me… pick me, my hand is the highest" Christine said, staining her hand up as high as it would go.

"So Mommy, I guess that means you since no one else put their hand up" Booth smiled

"No Daddy, look, my hand is up… it is the higherest hand in the room"

"Ohh look at that... so it is, looks like I have to take you instead bub"

"Yay... mommy look, I'm gunna have a ride" Christine ran over to her father, who lifted up onto his lap

"You hold on to daddy Christine." Bones said as she made sure Booth was securely in the chair and had hold of Christine.

"Mommy, you can have a ride on daddy's lap later on" Christine said innocently. Booth chocked on his air, and started to have a coughing fit. Brennan smiled at her daughter.

"Are you ok Booth" she asked trying not to laugh

"I'm fine" he gasped out. "Christine, maybe later, mommy can have a turn on the chair by herself" Booth told his daughter

"But daddy, you haves to make sure she doesn't fall, don't you want to proteck mommy?" Christine asked looking up with her big blue eyes.

"Protect, baby, and I always protect you mother. Your right, I will make sure she is safe" Booth said, holding in to his daughter.

"Ok Booth, all you have to do now, is press this button, and off you will go" Bones said, walking up the stairs ahead of them.

"You wanna push the button pud?" Booth asked

"Yes please daddy" and leant over to push the "Go" button. Soon the chair began to slowly make its way up the stair case, to where Brennan was waiting at the top. As the chair came to a stop, Christine hoped off… "We made it, we made it" she squealed excitedly.

"Ok honey, hop out of the way, so daddy can get out of this chair into his wheelchair" Brennan asked her daughter as she kept on eye on Booth, sliding over to the wheelchair. Once he was over, he looked up at Bones, proud of his achievements.

"Ok Bones, show me these other surprises" Booth stated, grabbing her hand, once again and squeezing it.

Taking hold of the wheelchair, Christine hopped back on her father's lap, telling him all about the things that "uncky windmill", which Booth gathered was Wendell, had helped fix up. Rails in the bathrooms, a seat in the shower, mirrors adjusted for his height, while sitting. Booth became overwhelmed by all this, and a tear began to form in his eye. Christine saw this, and put her hand on her father's face

"Daddy, are you happy or sad? Mommy said that people cry when they are happy and sad. I want you to be happy daddy, cause I am happy that you are home, and mommy is happy you are home. So you have to be happy, ok daddy, no sad tears"

"Oh pud, these are happy tears I promise" Booth said, hugging his daughter. "Thanks Bones" Booth said looking up from his hug. Bones just smiled in return. No words were needed.

* * *

Aww happy families... xx


End file.
